End of Peace
End of Peace is the first episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot 1 MONTH EARLIER Ben continues to climb up Mount Everest. (Ben, shivering): COME BACK HERE, ANIMO! (Doctor Animo, on a hovercraft): Ha, you are freezing to death, while I, Doctor Animo, am perfectly fine! (Ben): D-d-don't push it. Ben attempts to transform, but loses his grip. (Doctor Animo): Goodbye, Benjamin. He fires a rocket at the mountain, and Ben begins to fall. (Ben): I hate the universe. Ben transforms into Jetray and flies up to Animo's hovercraft. (Doctor Animo): An Aerophibian, what a nice specimen. Jetray fires a laser at Animo's hovercraft, causing it to explode as a small escape pod shoots out of it. (Jetray): Oh no you don't! He chases after the pod and grabs it. (Doctor Animo, muttering): CURSE YOU BEN TENNYSON. (Jetray): Oh be quiet, Animo. (Doctor Animo): This isn't the last you've seen of me, Ben Tennyson. I, Doctor Animo, shall return, and seek my revenge on you! (Jetray): Good luck like that. PRESENT DAY Ben is at a Mr. Smoothy, using a video chat to communicate with Max. (Max): How's Rook doing? (Ben): Grandpa, I don't know. Go ask him. (Max): THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING YOU A NEW PARTNER! Max ends the video chat. (Ben, muttering to himself): What the fuq Grandpa.. Ben starts to walk away and stops. (???): Hello, Tennyson. (Ben): Uh..hi? The person disappears. (Ben): What was that about.. Ben looks at a distress signal on his Omnitrix. (Ben): Great, the old factory.. Ben transforms into Fasttrack and runs off. (Fasttrack): I FEEL LIKE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. Ben quickly arrives at the factory, only to find it completely deserted. (Fasttrack, reverting back): Wha..? Ben picks up a piece of the rubble. (Ben): These markings are WAY too familiar. He walks over to a control panel, which seems to have been slashed by claws. (Ben): Did Rath do this? Please note that wouldn't Ben have remembered doing that? I mean, even if sleep-walking from OS is the case..come on. Ben attempts to press a button on the panel, but is unable to do so. (Ben, muttering): Circuit's jammed.. A figure emerges from the shadows. (???): Hello again, Mr. Tennyson. (Ben, turning around): YOU AGAIN! Who are you? (???): I am Xarlek. (Ben): What, is that French or something? (Xarlek): No, you weak-minded fool! (Ben): Harsh. I'm assuming you did this? (Xarlek, smirking): You are correct. (Ben, reaching for the Omnitrix): Why? (Xarlek): Ahh ah ah, no transformations yet. (Ben): Oh yeah? Why? Xarlek pulls up his sleeve, to reveal the Nemetrix. (Ben, shocked): The Nemetrix, but..how? I- (Xarlek): You took it from Khyber after you defeated him? Oh no, Tennyson, that was a decoy, I stole the real Nemetrix from him immediately after. (Ben): Dude, you are kinds of messed up. (Xarlek): Thus is the price of power. Ben transforms into Cy-X. (Xarlek): A Trionkitical? I'm excellent with that species! (Cy-X): I was going for Ditto.. Xarlek slams the dial on the Nemetrix, transforming into a large beast. (Cy-X): PLEASE tell me you're Ditto's predator.. (Technoroid): Nope. Technoroid grabs Cy-X and starts to tear off his armor. (Cy-X): THIS..REALLY..STINGS! Cy-X transforms into Humungousaur and punches Technoroid. (Humungousaur): Ready to surrender yet? (Technoroid): Are you joking? Technoroid transforms into Tyrannopede and stomps on Humungousaur. (Humungousaur, timing out): Not..cool.. (Tyrannopede, reverting back): For you. (Ben): I'm not going to just let you win. (Xarlek): Of course you aren't. Xarlek disappears. (Ben): Wha- Where'd he go? Ben runs out of the factory. (Ben): He's...annoying. Ben picks up another piece of rubble. (Ben): Maybe the Plumbers know what this stuff is. Ben transforms into Jetray and flies off. THE END OF BTNR's PREMIERE Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' (first reappearance) *''Rook Blonko'' (mentioned only, first reappearance) *''Max Tennyson'' (video chat only, first reappearance) Villains *''Dr. Animo'' (flashback only, first reappearance) *''Xarlek'' (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *''Jetray'' (flashback and present day, first reappearance) *''Fasttrack'' (first reappearance) *''Cy-X (first appearance) *Humungousaur'' (first reappearance) By Xarlek *''Technoroid'' (first appearance) *''Tyrannopede'' (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:BTNR Season 1 Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising